


Finding Magic Again

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Getting Together, Healing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rock Stars, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Home isn't always a place. Sometimes home is a person.
Relationships: Dennis Creevey/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 19





	Finding Magic Again

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> All these wonderful and encouraging people fandom sent my way ignited my passion for writing again and now here I am actually writing stuff. I'm endlessly thankful for [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik) who cleared up the chaos my tenses were and [QuinTalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/pseuds/QuinTalon) who looked over this for me. I still can't believe how I ended up in this wonderful community that even supports somebody like me who is just another new writer and not even a native speaker. Thank you so much for having me!

Sweat was soaking through his thin white shirt, and his muscles tensed visibly. He lifted the weights once more. The only thing to be heard in the dimly lit room was heavy breathing. 

His breathing.

Only his.

The girl he picked up after his gig earlier had long been sent home. He made sure they left before his demons started to haunt him. 

Always. 

It had been a long time since he was that shy, overly-enthusiastic boy who fell into the great lake on his first day at Hogwarts. He was Dan now. Rockstar. Charming bad boy during daylight, working out till absolute exhaustion every night. Dennis Creevey was missing in action ever since the battle of Hogwarts. One could probably say that he was killed in action. 

The one who survived is this boy who pretends to be a man, who pretends to be rough, who pretends to only care for his music. That much is at least partially true. Because his music makes it so he doesn't feel broken. It's makes it so he doesn't feel lost and Stuck in a world that fell years ago, stuck in a memory of the horror. His music makes him feel whole. He feels magical without magic. He hasn't touches his wand once since You-Know-Who died.

***

Another day, another city, another show. 

Nothing out of the ordinary. Except her. He recognized her from the stage—which never happens. The audience just blurs together in front of his eyes. The spotlights that follow him everywhere are too bright to see anything other than a giant mass of people. But he saw her. Sharp as a shard of glass in one of her colorful, floaty dresses and some new monstrosity he couldn't identify that she was wearing as earrings. She was dancing like she was the only one within a mile radius. Hands in the air, swaying, slightly out of cadence. But that didn't matter at all because there was pure joy on her face. She looked like she was right where she belonged, in the right moment in time. Gods, he couldn't remember the last time he felt that way.

Even hours later when he was curled up on the small bench he called his bed in the tour bus hidden under a thick warm blanket, she was on his mind. She was like an invasion he didn't stand a chance to stop. He was supposed to be sleeping; he had an early sound check come morning, some interview after lunch, and another show in the evening, but he couldn't get his mind to leave her.

He somehow made it through the day, even squeezed in a nap before his performance, and then she was there again. It first felt like déjà vu, and he wondered if he was so sleep deprived that he'd started hallucinating. But even after he blinked several times and nearly messed up the refrain of one of his most popular hits, she was still there. He finished his show only because he'd done it all so often that he could probably perform in his sleep by now. After he left the stage, the only thing he wanted to do was go after her, ask her how she found him and find out what she was doing here. There was no way she didn't know who he was. But his manager was waiting with a bunch of fans for a meet and greet, and when he finally left the stadium, she was nowhere to be found.

***

It happened again. And again. And again. 

From that point on she was at every show he was playing, dancing in the crowd with her eyes closed, following her own cadence and rules as always and shining light on his mind that had been draped in darkness for so long. But no matter how early he left his dressing room, no matter all the ways he sneaked past patient fans that hoped to get an autograph, he never got the chance to speak to her after a show.

“Hello Dennis.”

He jumped. He actually jumped. His eyes searched frantically for the one who spoke, for her—he would recognize her voice anywhere. And then out of nowhere she appeared in front of him. She stuck her wand through her hair that was a messy knot at the back of her head and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

She smelled like sea air, fresh and wild. Like sunshine and something light and flowery, and it was like he was breathing, really breathing, for the first time in years. The only thing he did was stand there, stunned until she stepped back and looked him up and down with her dreamy eyes that saw so much, so much more than most people knew.

“How did you find me?” He finally got his voice back. “Why now? Did you know it was me at the first concert? What are you doing here?”

“I knew where you were, who you were all along, Dennis. It just wasn't the time for me to be at your side. You needed this escape. You needed that time on your own. You needed distance. But now you need someone who can show you how to come back, how to combine your old self with who you are now. Because that scared little boy is still somewhere in there, hidden beneath all those muscles inside of that impressive and, to be honest, truly stunning body, and I am here to help you find your way home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you a million times for reading!!!


End file.
